Heart Catcher
by InkstainedHands1177
Summary: Nico is back in Percy's life, intent on reclaiming the only boy whom he ever loved. ((Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson book series.)) (Sequel to Soul Catcher)
1. Prologue

**Yo!**

 **Okay, quite of few of my readers love Percabeth. Another group of my readers love Percico. Both groups are quite verbal when it comes to what they think I should write… Feel my pain yet?**

 **Fair Warning: There will be those who** _ **will**_ **be disappointed. Just saying.**

 **Anyways, to be completely upfront and honest, this story will have Percy Jackson/Nico di'Angelo. It will have** _ **past**_ **Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase.**

 **Annabeth Chase** _ **will**_ **be painted in a good light. Nico di'Angelo…not so much. I don't do bashing. Don't worry. He's just going to be ever so slightly creepy.**

 **Hope you guys won't be disappointed. If you are, please don't say anything, just stop reading. I'm writing this sequel for all of you. I don't want to think that my time has been wasted. : /**

 **Thank you so much for all of you who like my stories!**

 **Ink…**

Heart Catcher

Prologue

Percy stared at the ground. He sighed and knelt in front of the stone.

 _Annabeth Chase_

 _1994 – 2081_

 _Friend, Confidant, Wife_

 _She excelled in everything she put her hands to._

He stared at his hands, not a mark, not a wrinkle.

"Damn you, Nico. _Damn_ you." His words slipped out in a hiss. He and Annabeth had lived a full life together, sixty-nine years of marriage. He sighed. He was immortal. They had realized it when Annabeth started getting wrinkles, and Percy didn't.

They quickly realized what Nico had done.

Percy tried finding out a way to undo it, but there was nothing that could be done. Hera didn't try to get revenge on Percy, because he had not stolen the apples himself. Instead, she tried to hunt down Nico, but the demigod had vanished.

Percy himself tried to hunt down the boy, but Nico only allowed Percy to speak with him during dreams. Ever since that day when Nico talked to Clovis in dreams, Nico had begun to master dream speaking.

He haunted Percy almost every night.

Percy growled and clenched his fists. _Fine. I'll return to the only place I belong. The sea. I'll serve as a lieutenant or something for Dad._

He stood up and stretched his back. Annabeth had been dead for only a year, but Hades had allowed them to speak one last time. It had helped Percy immensely in his grief. Another thing that helped was the fact that she was taken to Elysium. Annabeth chose that, so when Percy died, he would see her again. She would wait for him.

Percy was so lost in thought that he didn't notice shadows darkening and surrounding him.

"Hello Percy."

He turned quickly around and glared at the speaker.

"Nico…"

 **As promised, I've posted the sequel in late March. I hope you guys enjoyed this teaser. More will come Wednesday 30** **th** **.**

 **Ink…**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nico smiled. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're still pissed about those apples!"

Percy shoved his hands in his pockets. He heaved a deep sigh. "Anger gets nothing done. I got over my anger a long time ago."

Nico chuckled and moved closer to Percy. "I'm glad." He whispered. "I've missed you."

Percy didn't respond with words. He moved faster than Nico had ever seen him move. One second Nico was standing beside him, the next, Nico was sprawled out on the ground, nursing his broken jaw.

Percy rubbed his knuckles and grinned. "I got over my anger a long time ago. I no longer feel guilty about wanting to beat you to a pulp."

Nico's eyes widened when Percy grabbed his shirt. Percy slammed him into the nearest convenient tree trunk. The air was knocked out of Nico's lungs.

Percy chuckled. His green eyes were manic. "Annabeth told me what you planned to do if she escaped the catcher. Tell me, Nico, what would you have done, if you weren't exhausted from that orgasm I gave you, hmm?" He squeezed Nico's throat a little more. "Would you have murdered her? What makes you think I will _ever_ fall in love with a murderer?" Percy's voice was smooth, quiet, like oil slicked over water.

Deadly.

Nico struggled to breath. Percy laughed. "Thanks to you, I can now live for an unreasonable amount of time. Thanks to you…" He moved his mouth right next to Nico's and whispered, "I have all the time in the world to get my revenge on you." He licked Nico's neck from earlobe to clavicle. Nico shivered in both pleasure and fear.

This wasn't the Percy he was expecting. This was the Percy from the Pit. The Percy who starred in Rachel's drawing, depicting him to be a maniac instead of a demigod hero. This was the Percy _no one_ wanted as an enemy.

Nico tried to speak. His voice was hoarse; his jaw throbbed. "Percy…please…"

Percy frowned. "Please what? Take you? Make you moan from pain? Pleasure? Do you really love me or did all you want was my body?" Percy dropped Nico, who crumpled to the ground. The younger male made small retching sounds. Percy smirked slightly, remembering a night in a dungeon in Hades' palace.

Very similar. One backstabbing little boy and one enraged older boy. Now, however, the older boy was quite ready to make good on his threats of murder.

Nico stared at Percy. He felt an unfamiliar sensation and realized that it was fear. He was afraid. His eyes rolled back and unconsciousness followed him.

Percy sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Nico?" With a shake of his head, he picked the boy up and wrapped water around them. It was a trick that his dad had taught him. Water travel.

He tied Nico's hands to the bed with ropes. Then he started looking at the damage he caused. No matter how hard he tried, Percy couldn't bring himself to stay dark. He had flashes. He had thoughts, but whenever he acted on them, he kept seeing Annabeth's face. Grief stricken that he would choose to do such a thing. He kept thinking about how his mother, Artemis, and his father would react.

Percy gave a sigh and sat down on the bed, near the unconscious Nico. "If only you had tried to be actually kind. I would have dated you Nico. If you hadn't tried to manipulate me, then we could still have been friends."

His hands shook when he remembered how he had collapsed in front of the Hunters, begging Artemis to do _something_. She could only cry with him and offer him Orion's old place by her side.

Percy had declined, saying that he couldn't be parted from the Sea anymore. He had lost his one and only Love. Now the Sea would have to do as a replacement.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nico woke up slowly. He was tied to a bed. His first thought was a question, _where am I?_ His next thought was, _oh shit._

Percy walked in. "Hello there. I gave you some nectar to help that bone heal. Should be right as rain now." He smiled kindly as if he hadn't been the one who broke it in the first place. "Apologies for treating you like that. I don't know what happened to me." He laughed.

Nico felt old butterflies flutter in his stomach. Percy's laugh could only be described as the sound of the water rushing along the rocks. Deep and powerful and smooth.

Percy smirked. "You don't know what I've had to go through, do you?" He sat down on the bed but made no move to untie the younger male. He smiled kindly, his eyes crinkling in the corners like they used to. "I had to help Jason move into a home for the elderly. Leo is now in his sixties, arthritis in his hands. He can't hold a pair of pliers anymore.

"Calypso knows how I feel, now that Annabeth's dead, she's been a huge comfort to me. Grover is getting along in years, but he's still a young goat at heart. Piper and Jason got married by the way. I was there for their kid's birth. I was also there for Piper's funeral. I'm named the godparent too. Thalia and I have gotten closer, because we're both in the same boat."

His smile vanished. "I watched Clarisse die, Nico. Old age. I held Chris when he was crying. Next month, Chris died too. They never last long, couples. When one of them dies, the next one goes very soon after." He sighed and stared at his hands. "I watched my friends, Will, Jake, Travis, Connor, and Renya all move into the home for elderly demigods. It protects them when they can no longer protect themselves. Nyssa was lucky, so was Lou Ellen. They died in a fight with monsters. I helped burn their shrouds."

He stared at Nico. "Instead of dying along side them, I watched from a distance. Was that your goal? To isolate me from everyone, just like you were isolated?"

Nico thought it was prudent not to tell Percy that _yes_ , that was exactly his plan. "I'm…I didn't think everything through…"

Percy sighed. "I'm tired, Nico. I'm tired of living this long." He looked out the window to where the Hudson Bay was. "I'm going back to the Sea."

Nico jolted, his eyes widening. "No." The shadows gathered around him and sliced through his bindings. He quickly pulled away from Percy.

Tensely, Percy watched Nico's dark eyes glittering. Finally, the younger boy spoke. "I got you this far, Percy Jackson. I'm not losing you to the Sea!"

Percy gave a shout and started struggling when the shadows started to encase him. Nico went to his side. "Shh…calm down, love. You had your fun with me earlier. Now it's time I repaid the favor, hmm?"

Percy knew what to expect, didn't mean he would enjoy it. When the travel was done, he realized that he was in a room with large bay windows. The carpet was dark grey. The king size bed was covered in black sheets. He touched them. Satin.

Nico stayed back and lazily watched him explore. "Like it?"

"It's your room, isn't it."

Nico smirked. "Nope." He moved over to the balcony. It overlooked the Sea. "This is a two story house in Nafplio, Greece. It's a seaport on the Peloponnese."

Percy frowned. "It's beautiful, but why did you bring me here?"

Nico laughed. "This is _your_ home now." He shrugged. "Actually, you would probably call it a prison. You're not allowed to leave the city. A magical wall, invisible of course, will prevent you from crossing the boundary line of this city." He winked.

Percy growled and tried to launch himself at Nico, but Nico only laughed and twisted his body in such a way that Percy flew past him and landed on the bed. Nico quickly pinned the larger boy down.

"Is this what you want, Percy? A game of cat and mouse?" He chuckled and slid his hands down Percy's bottom, slipping them along his inner thighs. "Well then…" He found what he was searching for and squeezed. "I can oblige." Percy hissed.

Percy pushed Nico off of him. The Sea Prince jumped off the bed and glared at the son of Hades. "My father-"

"Will think that you are still in grief and vanished to deal with it."

"Lady Athena won't!"

Nico chuckled. "Lady Athena is still in grief herself. Besides, my father will alert me whenever the gods start wondering about their favorite hero." Nico smiled gently at Percy. "He made sure that everyone thought he disagrees with my actions." Nico sighed and shook his head in mock mournfulness. "What they keep forgetting is…he was the one who kidnapped Persephone."

Percy lunged for Nico, but the Italian boy vanished, laughing while he did. Landing on the floor, Percy cursed. He stared out the window at the Sea.

What the hell was he going to do now?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy stared at the harbor. _The Sea._ He numbly got up and explored the house. He found that all his clothes, from the camps, and his house, were here. Nico had been very thorough.

He looked around and then exited the house, locking up after himself. Quietly, he walked down the street. Everyone was chattering in Greek.

Quietly, he walked down to the harbor and stared at the old fort. Annabeth would probably be telling him the history, the style of architecture and what was wrong or good about it. He let out a small sob. The grief was still too potent. He turned and looked around. No one was near. He slipped into the water. It was clean. How was it clean?!

Percy smiled, for the first genuine time since Annabeth's death. He swam as fast as he could, until he slammed into an invisible wall. He banged on it uselessly.

With a moan, he sank to the sandy bottom of the ocean floor. He turned as stared at the deep blue of the Sea.

Percy opened his mouth and let loose a keening wail. It scattered the fish and then caused them to come nearer to him.

Their Prince was in deep grief over something.

" _My lord?"_

" _My lord what do you wish us to do?"_

" _Can we help, my lord?"_

" _My lord?"_

Percy was about to shush them but then stopped. His eyes widened. _Inform my father that I have been taken by Nico, son of Hades. Tell him where I am. Tell him that I cannot leave the city. An invisible boundary blocks my escape. Tell him not to inform_ anyone _!"_

 _Yes, my lord!_ They scattered away, shooting through the water.

Percy let loose a sigh and relaxed onto the floor of the sand. It was quite a while until he felt a lurching in his gut. He jolted out of his sleep and stared around him. "What?"

 _Percy._

He looked quickly around and then realized that Nico must have done something to him so he would have to come when called. Percy suddenly felt dread.

Deep invading dread coiling around in his gut.

He slowly swam back to the harbor and walked home. Nico opened the door for him. "I suppose I should have warned you that the Sea was also included in the boundary line."

He chuckled and then nodded to Percy. "Dinner is ready. I've actually become a really good cook during the years." He cocked his head. "But I want to have some entertainment while we eat. Strip."

Percy became still. He didn't mind being naked in front of boys, he had done it all the time back in the dorms and in the Roman baths. However, he was hesitant to do so in front of Nico, who had some sort of magical control over him.

"Strip."

Percy felt the pull and sighed. He moved his hands and started taking off his clothes. Nico smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit. Not an ounce of fat more than I last saw you naked." He slipped his hands down Percy's back. "However, you've gained even more muscle. Doing what, I wonder?" He looked at Percy.

Percy shrugged, his muscles moving under Nico's smooth hand. "I started learning and mastering all the forms of sword combat that was known in the world. That branched out into me and Annabeth learning and mastering all the different hand to hand forms of combat too."

Nico nodded slowly. His hand slipped down to the small of Percy's back. "I see. Never could have enough of combat, even when we've been at peace for nearly half a century." He smirked. "Same with me. I couldn't stand the peace."

Percy was keenly away of where Nico's hand was. _Is he doing this to intimidate me?_ Percy was slightly amused, but he was more concerned about his current position. It wasn't like he would lose his virginity to Nico or anything. Hell, he was the one who took _Nico's_ , but Percy still didn't relish the idea of having sex, or even foreplay, with a person he didn't love.

Because he didn't love Nico.

He didn't even find the boy sexually attractive.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter has sexual content. Do not read if you are not comfortable with it. Please. I don't want to offend anyone. I've clearly labeled where the sexual content begins. To be honest, this will probably the most smutty part in the whole story.**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 4

Nico and Percy had a quiet dinner on the terrace overlooking the harbor. The water was lit up by the moon.

Percy was staring at the sea, humming a song.

"What's that?"

He glanced at Nico, whose hand was on his thigh possessively. Percy swallowed his food. "An old Cretan song about the three sisters living in the moon. They're called the Moon Spinners."

Nico looked intrigued. "I thought you said you couldn't sing?"

Percy laughed slightly, strained. "Apollo blessed me with a good voice out of pity for his own ears." Nico chuckled and squeezed Percy's thigh gently. It was almost as if they were friends, but Percy couldn't be lulled into that idea.

He knew he was a prisoner.

Nico smiled at Percy and then opened a bottle of wine. Percy blinked slowly. "That's…a very good brand. How did you get it?"

"Living a lifetime without aging is a very good opportunity to make lots of money." Nico winked. "I bought this house."

Percy stared. He had thought Nico got it from his father. "What's your business?"

"Italian mafia."

Percy froze. Nico started laughing. The other man had nice laugh, but Percy wasn't tricked. The other man wasn't at all nice.

"Not really. I'm a consultant historian when it comes to relics from Ancient Greece. I'm also a collector. I've been to almost all of the ruins in and around Greece and the islands. My name is kept out of the magazines and news for my privacy, but all the scientists know me."

Percy frowned slightly. "How did you get into that?"

Nico shrugged. "It actually wasn't my choice. I was lounging around one day on top of an old temple to Hades. One of the excavators saw me and tried to get me kicked out. I then started telling him that he's doing everything wrong. I showed him who this temple belonged to." Nico smirked. "After that, they trusted me a little more. They think I'm some sort of genius."

Percy nodded slowly and then frowned. "So, you're paid handsomely every time someone consults you?"

Nico nodded and then focused on eating his spaghetti. "And you?"

"Haven't you kept tabs on me?"

"Not really. I've mainly just visited you in your dreams reminding you how you still hold my heart." Nico's hand shifted a little bit higher on Percy's thigh.

Percy resisted squirming. "I've done a thousand and one things. I was a combat instructor for a little while. Then I became something like a body guard for celebrities. Annabeth put a stop to that when all the female celebrities suddenly started hiring me." Percy shrugged. Nico started laughing. When the Italian had quieted, Percy continued.

"After that I was given an offer to model. The first shoot was boring, but apparently they liked me enough that I got a job as a model. I modeled everything from swim gear to suits. However, I made sure that there was one stipulation. The limit on my nudity was swim shorts, and I _never_ wear Speedos."

Nico blinked. "Why?"

"They're disgusting." Percy didn't give any further comment. Nico chuckled.

"I think they would look rather delicious on you." Nico's hand moved a little more. Percy felt sweat form along his spine. He didn't want sex with someone he didn't love.

It just wasn't _right_ …

"…after modeling, I was offered a spot on a movie. Just something small. However, they saw me working out one time and asked me to become the lead actor's stunt double. I was given the point of understudy about half-way through. When that movie was over, I was given an actual speaking part. I thought I was horrible, but apparently the fans loved me. I started getting offers. I couldn't play a comedic role to save my life, so I stuck to drama, action, and mystery."

Percy snorted. "It got a tiny bit close to home when I was asked to play Achilles in the new movie, _The Illiad_."

Nico blinked and then stared at Percy. "Wait…wait, wait, wait! THAT WAS YOU?!"

Percy chuckled. "The exact same reaction that everyone had."

Nico smirked. "So, you're an actor?"

Percy nodded. "I've used the excuses 'aging gracefully', 'wonderful make-up', 'CGI', and even 'Greek blood is magical'." Nico snickered. Percy smirked grimly and shrugged. "It doesn't matter if they don't believe me or if they do. I've got that job for a few more years until I decide that Percy Jackson's lived long enough."

Nico's hand tightened. "Suicides don't go to Elysium, Percy."

"Not suicide, you dummy. Fake my death, get another name."

Nico relaxed, or at least, a little. He was still completely hard. Nico wiped his mouth delicately and then slipped out from the table and chair. "Come with me."

Percy felt the pulled and sighed. He wiped his mouth and swallowed some water, stalling for as long as possible. Then the pull became too strong. He stood and followed Nico into the house.

 _ **:Warning: M Rating for the rest of this chapter.**_

Nico was naked. Percy sighed. "Who's on top?"

Nico laughed and shook his head. "Always so blunt, but I like it. It's the leader in you." He shrugged and reclined on the bed, spreading his legs. "I like feeling you inside me, being stretched, pulled, _joined_." He licked his lips slightly. "Feeling your warmth inside me, feeling the movement of _you_ against my walls." His voice was lower and thick.

Percy closed his eyes. "This is just like those dreams you've sent me."

Nico laughed and gently tugged Percy to the bed. "Come on, Percy. Why should you bury your heart along with your dead? Enjoy life. You have a lot of life to enjoy." Nico reclined on the bed. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Come on, Percy. I know you've wanted to have intimacy with someone for a long time."

Nico stared at him with his dark eyes. "You've got me. Right here. Right now. Willing and already stretched."

Percy closed his eyes, but Nico's voice cracked out like a whip. "Open your eyes." Percy _couldn't_ disobey.

"Get on the bed, on me."

Percy climbed onto the bed and caged Nico with his arms and legs. Nico chuckled and lifted his body to slide it along Percy's. Percy's breathing stuttered slightly.

"How could anything that feels so _good_ , be bad?" Nico breathed into Percy's ear. "I want you inside me. Get. Inside. Me. Now."

Percy wanted to simply rip Nico in half and leave the man bleeding, but he sighed and slipped his hand down to stretch him. Surprise flickered through Percy when he found Nico was stretched and slick. His cock twitched.

Percy shrugged. Who was he to pass up a good offer…unless. He stared at Nico. "This is just sex, right? Just a physical act between two immortals. Right? No magic bonding. No spells?"

Nico smirked and then flipped them over. He pushed himself onto Percy's cock, completely. Percy felt an explosion of euphoria. Nico chuckled at the strangled moan that came out. He leaned down to his now-lover's ear. "No. It is, in fact, a very _strong_ bond."


	6. Chapter 5

**I did warn you all about this being more sexual in nature.**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 5

Percy's eyes snapped open. He stared at Nico. Nico shrugged. "I'm not sorry. Father help me figure out how to create something like those Alpha-Omega bond things."

Percy growled and flipped Nico onto the bed. "Damn you."

Nico laughed. "Why don't you show your anger through sex, Darling?"

Percy did just that. Nico lost himself in euphoria when he felt the bite.

Percy was _his._

And he was Percy's.

Finally.

 _Finally!_

He felt the discordant symphony of Percy's thoughts crash through his brain. He felt the pleasure that Percy was experiencing. He knew that whatever he was feeling, Percy was feeling.

They were bonded.

Nico gave a howl of triumph and clenched as he released. He knew Percy wasn't far behind. "Inside me, Percy! Inside me! Don't pull out!"

Percy snarled and did as he was told.

Nico felt warmth shoot deep inside him. He felt his lips curl into a smile.

 _Oh yesss…._

He had refrained from telling Percy one little thing about the bonding situation. Percy groaned and tried to pull out.

"What the hell?"

"It's called an Alpha knot, love. You need to relax in order to part. Just rest on me. I don't mind the weight." He lowered himself onto the Nico gently and fell asleep, his face in the pillow Nico's head was resting on.

Nico tutted and kissed his lover's neck, snuggling up against him. "I love you, Percy." He reached lower and felt the union. A smile slipping onto his face, morphing quickly into a beaming smile, Nico relaxed completely onto the bed.

With a little laugh, Nico clenched around Percy. He was full of Percy's seed.

Seed.

Nico started laughing. He smiled and patted his stomach. Looking over at Percy, he leaned over and kissed the demigod. "You don't know anything about bonds, do you, Percy?" He chuckled and nibbled on Percy's ear. "I'm an Omega. My father turned me into one." Nico smiled and nuzzled his new husband. "You're an Alpha. My father turned you into one when you were sick with fever. It wasn't actually a disease, Darling. It was your body changing."

Nico smiled at his tummy. "I'm going to be changing too. Soon. You're going to have to live with me here, in hiding, away from public. After all," Nico rolled Percy over, lying carefully on top of him. Percy moaned quietly, still asleep. "After all, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your child." Nico smiled widely and kissed Percy's full lips.

Percy moaned. Nico shushed him. "Shh, go to sleep. Don't wake up." He smiled and nibbled on Percy's lip. "I'm just enjoying your body. After all, I've always loved dessert more than dinner."

Nico tilted his head back and hissed. "Yess…."

~time elapse~

Percy looked out onto harbor. He was standing on his balcony. Nico had told him the news. He shook his head. "That conniving, little _bastard_." He looked back inside the room and saw Nico curled up into a tight ball, asleep.

Percy growled and pulled out his phone. He started researching Omega/Alpha facts.

"At least the Alpha seems to have the most control of the situation." Percy didn't like the whole 'heat and mating' thing. He shrugged. "Whatever, I won't turn into a raving animal. I refuse to." He returned his gaze to the harbor and saw something there. A dark shape. He grinned and slipped out of the building.

His father climbed out of the water and onto a pier right when Percy jumped into his arms. "Dad!"

Poseidon chuckled sadly. "My son! I'm glad to see that you're alive. But… What has he done to you?"

Quickly, Percy told him everything that happened. "And now I've got a kid on the way, apparently." He sighed. "I can't leave Nico alone and pregnant, beside, thanks to this bond thing, I can't abandon my Omega, whatever _that_ means."

Poseidon, who understood Omegas and Alphas more than Percy, sighed. "You will have a strong urge to protect, guard, and comfort Nico whenever he's in distress or danger. I'm certain that the boy will use this to his own gain."

Percy looked at Poseidon. "And is there a way out of this?"

"With a child on the way, do you honestly want to get out? You would be leaving the babe in the hands of Nico, who, let me remind you, was perfectly okay with murdering Annabeth, should the need arise."

Percy cursed and looked down at his shoes. "It's impossible for me to fall in love with someone who has lied to me, deceived me, manipulated me, and forced me into a relationship." He growled. "I do not love Nico."

"But you love your child."

With a sigh, Percy nodded. Poseidon looked sad. "Annabeth was never able to produce a child for you, was she?"

"No. She got an injury that heavily scarred her uterus." The answer was monotone.

Poseidon pulled his son closer to him. "Nico will have to stay in hiding until his pregnancy is over. He will be the only male in this generation that is pregnant."

Percy nodded dully. "I wish…"

"Wish what Percy?"

"I wish I had never met Nico." With that, Percy walked away. "I can't leave him alone with the child. That means I'm stuck until the pregnancy is over. Oh, and watch out for Hades. He's on Nico's side, playing spy."

Poseidon nodded. "Be safe son."

Percy nodded and moved back inside the city and into his home.

Nico was awake and cooking breakfast when he arrived.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy sighed and looked at his husband. He shook his head. "Nico…you do realize that I don't love guys, right? I don't love you."

Nico stopped stirring the oatmeal for a moment and then laughed. "So you didn't enjoy the sex?"

"There's more to a relationship than sex, Nico."

"Yeah…there's a kid."

Percy groaned. "Nico, I'm just warning you that I _don't_ love you. I view this as…"

Nico turned and faced Percy fully. His dark eyes were snapping. "As _what_?"

Percy sighed. "As an arranged marriage."

The room was filled with utter silence, except for the burbling of the oatmeal. Nico sighed and relaxed against the counter. "Okay." He turned back to the oatmeal. "I can deal with that."

Percy stared. "What?"

Nico chuckled. "I said-"

"I know what you said. You-" His phone started ringing. Percy shook his head and answered it.

"Hello?...Oh! Hey Jay…yeah, I know it's this Wednesday, but I can't make it. You better find another actor…I _know_ you had your heart set on me, but it just won't gel with my schedule…"

Nico frowned. "What's up?"

Percy moved the phone away from his mouth and murmured, "Gala for the fundraiser for orphans. We're actually _giving_ the money we've raise over to the people who we raised it for."

Nico smirked. "What a novel idea!" Percy snorted and went back to trying to placate Jay.

Nico sidled up against Percy. "I won't show until a few weeks. You can take me to this place."

Percy paused and then frowned. He was silent for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Fine… Jay! Jay, I think I can alter my schedule. I can make it to the gala...don't worry. Oh, and get an extra seat beside me. Yeah…I'm bringing my, uh, friend with me."

Nico scowled at Percy for refraining to say his gender. Percy rolled his eyes and turned away slightly. "Okay Jay, see you later." He hung up.

"Nico, I'm not sorry. Annabeth _died_ less than a year ago! You're going as a friend. Then I'll step it up gradually as date and then boyfriend then husband. Okay?"

Nico huffed but nodded. He couldn't ask for everything at once. "Fine."

Percy sighed and then looked at the other man's waist. "How in the world does it work?"

Nico smirked. "I rode you, remember. You didn't realize that it wasn't my…arsehole that you were in."

Percy wrinkled his nose. "Wait, you mean that you actually have a _vagina_?!"

Nico nodded. "No one noticed that I have wider hips too. Barely noticeable with clothes and my jacket on."

Percy suddenly focused on Nico's hips and finally noticed that they were indeed wider. "Wow…" He shook his head. "I had that really bad fever almost three decades ago. The one that nearly fried my brain. You saying that I'm been an Alpha for thirty fucking years?"

Nico nodded. "My father promised me that you wouldn't die from the transformation. After all, yours wasn't as invasive as mine." Nico wagged his rear as he turned back to the stove.

Percy rolled his eyes again. "Why the kid?"

"Because you would have agreed to everything I said, and then found a way to break the bond and break away from me, hiding in the Sea forever. I knew you'd never abandon your child." Nico gave him a sideways look. "Like our parents did."

With a groan, Percy shook his head. "So this bond thing…how invasive is it?"

"We can consciously read each other's thoughts. We know instinctively when the other is in danger, distressed, angry, or other emotions. We also have a vague sense of direction of where the other is."

Percy frowned. "Hold up, you mean that you can read my thoughts?"

"Not right now. You're aware of it. You've automatically locked up, blocked me out. But if you relax, then yes, I can. You can do the same to me." Nico winked. "We can also send mental images to the other. For example…"

Percy suddenly had an image of Nico covered in black, nearly translucent veils, his body's outline teasingly ascertainable.

Percy huffed out a breath and shook his head sharply. "Stop it."

"Why not? Why shouldn't you enjoy your husband's body?" Nico turned off the electricity on the stove top and moved the pot off the burner. He then focused his attention on his new husband. "Why shouldn't you enjoy my body, Percy? After all, no one's to stop you."

"You're not my husband."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Back in Ancient Greek culture, sex was the marriage ritual."

Percy shook his head. "We aren't in Ancient Greece."

Nico chuckled. "Okay, same sex marriage is legal here. Let's get married."

Percy stared at Nico in shock. Nico shrugged lazily and smirked up at the Sea Prince. "You don't want your child to be illegitimate, do you?"

Percy could already tell that his child would be the main tool that Nico would use to manipulate him. "Fine."

Nico laughed and then smiled widely. "Wonderful, I'll go get dressed."

"Brides wear white."

Nico turned and smirked. "Virgin brides, Perce. You took my virginity fifty-five years ago, Darling. I'm wearing a suit."

Percy frowned. "What about me? I have…"

Nico interrupted him with a laugh. "I bought you a tux the day Annabeth died." The audacity of that statement caused Percy's blood to simmer in rage.

However, he let Nico skip off to the master bedroom and slowly sat down and ate the, admittedly good, oatmeal.

Percy still hadn't processed everything that was going on.

Could it all really have happened in only two days?

 **I find it interesting how Guest reviews are the only ones that have 'flame' and 'hate' material…** **If you don't like this story, then don't bloody read it.** **(There are many Guests who are very nice though, and I thank you all for that.)**

 **For everyone else who's reviewed and been nice: THANK YOU! ; D**

 **Ink...**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nico quietly watched Percy shower. He hadn't asked to join him. He knew that Percy would have refused.

 _I've got plenty of time to persuade him to my side of thinking._ Nico smiled as watched as the water streamed down his lover's body. Percy had an sensual grace whenever he was in water.

They had gotten married only three hours before. Nico smiled lazily as he gazed at Percy's body. _Mine. Mine. Mine._

Percy paused in his bathing and turned to look at Nico. Nico realized that Percy heard his thoughts. His smile widened, showing teeth. _You are mine._

Percy stared at him and then sighed and went back to his shower. Nico just laughed and left the bathroom.

He suddenly felt a craving to have Percy inside him. Nico bit his knuckle and then smiled slightly. Omegas had scents that they could emit if they felt arouse, even outside of heat. Nico started filling the room with the scent. A scent he knew Percy wouldn't be able to resist.

True enough. Percy froze the second he stepped out of the bathroom. His gaze quickly found Nico, lying naked on the bed. A low growl reverberated through him. Nico shivered and moaned.

"…please…?" His dark eyes were wide. He was preparing himself in full view. Percy dropped the towel on the floor and climbed onto the bed.

"Damn you." Percy kissed Nico harshly. Nico moaned again.

He craved _anything_ that Percy was willing to give.

Even if it was hatred.

~Wednesday~

Percy tugged at his tie and muttered. Nico laughed lightly and straightened it again. "Stop fidgeting. Seriously, no one's going to second guess my presence. I'm here to help you through Annabeth's death." Nico smirked darkly. Percy wanted to smack him.

"I'm fine."

Nico tutted. "Lying is futile, Honey."

"Stop with the pet names. I don't want you slipping up."

Nico gave Percy a mock salute and then laughed again. He was feeling _a lot_ more happy lately. "Whatever you say, my dearest."

Percy huffed and looked out the car window. He sighed and then got out after the car stopped and the guard opened his car. He turned and waited for Nico to get out. Nico…

Nico looked incredibly hot.

Even Percy had to admit it.

His skin was dark tan, his hair was styled in a perfectly messy way. He looked incredibly delicious.

Percy smiled and waved at the screaming crowd. He didn't take Nico's arm, but Nico didn't mind. Nico smiled at the crowd and followed Percy into the hotel that was hosting the event.

"Percy Jackson and guest, Nico di'Angelo." Percy said quietly to the man in charge of admittance. The man smiled and nodded.

"Yes, right this way, Mr. Jackson."

Nico and Percy were guided to a hall where all the celebrities and reporters were mingling. They were waiting for their names to be called.

"Mr. Jackson!"

Percy sighed and turned, a brilliant smile already in place. "Hi!"

The reporter grinned. "It's an honor. I just wanted to ask a few questions."

Percy nodded good naturedly. "My name is going to be called soon, so let's be fast." He smiled to dull any slight feeling of insult.

"Are you planning on being in the movie _Unchained_?"

Percy laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't been asked to audition."

The man smile and then asked his next question, his smile fading quickly. "Many fans are sad that you've just lost your wife only last year, during your latest production. Are you planning on taking a leave of absence?"

Percy nodded. "Yes. I'll be off the radar immediately after this gala. The grief is still sharp." His smile dimmed markedly.

An awkward pause filled the air until the reporter coughed and quickly asked another question. "Everyone is still in a craze about your latest movie, _Let Me Be_. What was the hardest part about playing a serial killer?"

Percy huffed a laugh. "The hardest part was the unpredictability about the character. I had to convey that I was clearly insane while trying to convince everyone that I was sane."

Nico snickered. His laugh brought the reporter's attention to him. The man's eyes widened. "And you are?"

Nico smiled. "Nico di'Angelo. I'm a friend of Percy's."

"Are you a model?"

Nico blinked. "No. Should I be?" Percy snorted.

They were saved from further questions when Percy's name was called. His name brought, by far, the most screams and cheers than any other.

Nico shook his head. "No matter what you do, you always manage to win the hearts of everyone around you."

Chuckling, Percy smiled at the clapping audience. "Completely by accident, let me assure you."

They sat down at their table. Percy introduced the others to Nico. The same question was asked. If Nico was a model. The same answer was given.

The dinner was delicious and by the time dessert was brought it was Percy's time for his speech.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

~few months later~

Nico relaxed in bed, indolent after another round of sex with Percy. The son of Poseidon definitely knew how to do it well. Nico hummed in satisfaction.

He looked down at his growing tummy and smiled. Apollo had checked Nico and said everything was healthy. Nico's smile melted into a frown when he remembered Apollo's look of pity and sympathy towards Percy. Nico scowled. He wasn't a horrible person! He just wanted a something good happen to him for once in his life!

The door opened and Percy entered the bedroom, fresh from a steamy shower. Nico smiled at him. Percy frowned. "Aren't you going to get cleaned?"

"No. I like having you on and in me."

Percy quickly looked away. "Your choice."

Nico hummed and snuggled up close to his husband. "Mmm, yes. My choice." He nibbled at Percy's ear and chuckled at the huff that he got in response. He pulled Percy onto the bed, stopping the other man from dressing into his pajamas.

"Nico!"

Nico moved down and nipped at Percy's cock. Percy's voice stuttered off. Nico chuckled. "Thought that would change your mind."

Nico worked Percy slowly until the Sea Prince came with a low cry. Nico swallowed it all, it was a challenge, but he wanted to show Percy just how much he loved him.

Percy stared at Nico in shock. "You…"

Nico licked his lips. "Mmm…" He winked at Percy. Slowly, Nico crawled on top of his tired lover. "Everything I do, Percy, I do _for you_." His voice was low. "My love, my passion, for _you_ is what made me do everything. I _couldn't_ let you go."

Nico chuckled and slowly started covering Percy in kisses. "And now I don't have to. You are mine. Mine. Completely and wholly _mine_."

Percy stifled a shudder.

Nico kissed his lips, pushing against them, gently licking them, swiping his tongue along Percy's teeth. Percy suppressed a shudder. However, he slowly started kissing back. Nico's lips twisted into a triumphant grin. He didn't even fight when Percy dominated his mouth.

Nico groaned when he felt Percy's tongue inside him, touching him, caressing him, feeling him, tasting him. They broke apart, Nico was breathing heavily. He shook his head. "Percy…" He pulled the other man tightly against him. "I'll never let you go. Never. Never. _Never._ "

~two months later~

Nico growled as he got up from crouching over the toilet. He owed his mother an apology. Pregnancies were bitches.

Percy came into the bedroom. "Nico?"

"In here." His voice was hoarse. He went to the sink and started washing himself, rinsing his mouth.

"Here's some ginger ale. It'll settle your stomach."

Nico sighed and sipped at it. He noticed Percy holding something else. "What's that?" He set the ginger ale down.

"I heard you muttering about donuts in the middle of the night." Percy opened the box. Nico nearly pounced on him to get at his craving.

Percy surrendered the box quickly. "Don't eat too quickly, or it'll all come back up again." He chuckled and shook his head.

Nico kissed Percy repeatedly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He practically fled to the kitchen to get some coffee for the donuts.

Percy frowned and then sighed. "I…" He looked at his hands. His fingers curling and ringing his wrists almost as if they were alive apart from him.

Quickly, he jerked his hands away from each other. He had been living in Nafplio for almost three months now.

 _I never knew three months could feel so long._ Percy stared at the mirror and then steeled himself to continue acting like the loving husband. His lips curled into a sardonic grin. "After all, I'm an actor. I can do this."

He turned around and entered the kitchen to see Nico curled up in the sunlight on the balcony that wrapped around their second story.

Percy poured himself some coffee and joined him. "I thought you hated sunlight."

"Not when I'm pregnant." Nico opened his eyes. He smiled at Percy. "I still can't truly believe that an actual life is growing inside me." He snorted bitterly. "I thought I was only capable of producing death."

Percy smiled and knelt beside his husband. "Nico, everyone is capable of producing some good in their lives." _Even you…_

Nico smiled at Percy. "I knew you would grow fond. I knew you couldn't hate me forever." Nico reached out his hands and pulled Percy to sit next to him on their outside couch. "I love you, Percy. I love you so much." He curled into Percy's side, resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

Percy smiled slightly. "I was always fond of you, Nico. Ever since I first met you. Even when you were that annoying little boy who wouldn't shut up."

"Oh Hades! Don't talk about that!" Nico groaned. "I was such a brat then."

"News flash. Still are."

Nico jabbed him gently in the ribs. "Shut up." Percy chuckled and then, after a moment's hesitation, kissed Nico's temple.

"I need to make a few calls and write a few emails. I'll be in the office if you need me."

Nico frowned but nodded. "Okay." He knew Percy still had to do his job. Percy was an actor, preparing for a slew of movies that he would start acting in immediately after Nico gave birth to their baby.

Nico smiled. Their baby. How wonderful that sounded.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Percy sighed and twisted his chair around in a semi-circle absently as he sat in it, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Jay. Yeah, I just wanted to return your call about this movie that Henry wants me in. Is it still good? Or are they unwilling to wait that long?"

" _No, they want you in. They're fine with waiting a little. Ten months wasn't it?"_

Percy nodded, even though Jay couldn't see it. "Yep. Ten. Well, seven now, but yeah."

" _Percy, why? You sound fine."_

Percy gave a sharp, brittle laugh. "I'm an actor, Jay. When will you learn that appearances aren't the truth?"

" _Perce, listen, I understand that Annabeth was your wife. She was your everything, in the purest form of the phrase, but she wouldn't want you to lock yourself up like this. It's been a whole year…"_

Percy shook his head. "I'm not the one who made that choice, Jay. Remember when I told you about that kid?"

" _The son of Hades that you refused to tell me the name of, who I still want to murder? Yeah, I remember."_

Percy snorted. Jay was a son of Ares, his manager and head of his security, plus nanny, PR, and personal secretary. He didn't pay the demigod enough. "Yeah, well, his name is Nico di'Angelo."

There was silence, and then…

" _WHAT THE HELL?!_ That _was the kid?!"_

"Yeah. And you wouldn't believe what's happened."

" _It's part of the Greek world. I think I'll believe it. Anyway, do you need an extraction? I can pull you out of there. I'll only need to assemble some of my siblings."_

Percy snorted. "His father is helping him, and I wouldn't leave even if Nico gave me the green light. Jay, Nico's…well, Nico asked his father to change him slightly." Percy sighed. "He tricked me into having sex. Well, it wasn't a trick really, but it did sort of just happen without my conscious choice. Anyway, Nico's pregnant. His father altered his body in order to healthily house a baby and give birth. Nico's carrying my kid in him. DNA tests positive. The kid's mine."

" _Damn…you're trapped. That was neatly played by the Hades brat."_

"Wasn't it just?" Percy sighed. "Anyway, I'm not going to pull Greek god on him and abandon him."

" _Even if he's done nothing but lie, deceive, and hurt you?"_

Percy sighed. "Jay, it's my decision. What I want you to do is spread the word around that I've sought the company of the man who was with me at the gala. Friendship of course, don't hint at _anything_ else. If the news asks where I am, then just say that I'm at my best friend's house. Drop the name di'Angelo. I'll leave the news to match make. It'll make everything easier if they think it was all their idea."

Jay snorted derisively. _"The stupid sods."_

Percy smirked. "Just do it, and, when I come back to civilization, I'll give you a hundred dollar raise."

" _You are not going to find an argument here. Wait, Percy?"_

"Yeah?"

" _Where are you, exactly?"_

"Nafplio, Greece. I have a house on the harbor. Actually, it's Nico's house, but whatever."

" _Damn. That's pretty isolated. He wants you all to himself, don't he? What will happen when you have to play opposite of girls and kiss them?"_

Percy winced. "I'll…one battle at a time, Jay. Sheesh!"

Jay snorted again. _"Alright, see you soon, Percy. Try and give me a call once every week, just to check in."_

"Okay. Bye." Percy sighed and hung up. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Making sure the door was locked, Percy rested his head in his hands and cried.

It was two hours later that he was done with his paperwork and scripts practices. He had all his scripts in Greek.

With a sigh, Percy pushed a smile on his face and exited his office. Nico was humming quietly to himself as he was doing paperwork of his own. "Hey Honey." Nico smiled up at Percy.

Percy smiled back and dutifully kissed Nico. "How's it going?"

"Fine. The nausea has abated. What do you think of these ruins?"

Percy looked down at the photos. "Definitely Poseidon. That's a trident there and a dolphin. Also, Triton's symbol of a conch shell. The Greek writing also hints that it's a temple to the King of the Sea."

Nico nodded. "Thought so too. The morons are wanting to label it a nymphaeum. It's not even Roman!"

Percy shuddered. "Don't _ever_ mention that word to me again." He sounded so serious that Nico looked up in surprise.

"Why?"

"I almost drowned in one of those things. Piper, Jason, and I were following a trail. Trying to get to you. Anyway, the nymphs had turned sour and evil and were listening to Gaea about turning us over. So, they tried to drown us so they could get my power and Piper's beauty as their own. The water that they were producing was black and stank. I couldn't breath in it. That was the only other time that I nearly drowned. I understood the fear of drowning then." Percy shuddered again. He sat next to Nico. "I never want to feel that again."

Nico frowned. "What happened?"

"Piper had the idea to use her cornucopia to produce fresh water, to offset the bad. She had me use my magic to produce it. I did. It overwhelmed them and kind of gave the nymphs a rinsing. They snapped out of it and showed us the way to where you were being held captive."

Nico shuddered next. "Ugh…"

Percy sighed. "We both have horrible memories, don't we."

Nico curled into Percy, his baby bump slightly getting in the way. "Yeah…" He opened his eyes when he felt Percy's hand on his stomach. His husband had pushed Nico's shirt up to feel the womb.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Nico nodded. He kissed Percy's lips. "Yes, it is."

 **Sorry about this being late. Life happened.**

 **Ink…**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Percy sighed and looked out at the harbor. The scene was so familiar by now, that he could have seen it with his eyes closed. Jay was his only contact to civilization in America.

It wasn't like Nico was keeping him hostage or anything. The son of Hades just gave him a sad look whenever Percy felt restless and wanted to get out.

Percy always caved. He didn't know why. Nico wasn't even using any magic on him. Percy sighed and shook his head. _Must be that Alpha/Omega thing we've got now. He must be influencing me somehow…_

Percy shook his head and entered the bedroom only to instantly go erect. His breathing became labored, and his eyes dilated. "Nico?"

"In here." Nico gave a small moan. Percy quickly entered into the bathroom. The younger man was…

Percy gave a low sigh. Nico was stretching himself inside the shower. Percy struggled, but the more he breathed, the more he became intoxicated with Nico's scent. He gave up and moved closer towards his husband.

Percy snarled quietly. He definitely was a prisoner, but not by the original definition.

~some time later~

Nico smiled at his husband. He wriggled in Percy's arms until he was in a more comfortable position.

He frowned and looked down at himself. He was eight months along and was getting quite big. Percy loved stroking Nico's tummy when he was reading some script or other that he had to memorize.

Nico scowled slightly at the thought of all the directors and producers clamoring for him to join their movies. Then he thought about the baby. _I don't want my honeymoon to be centered around the baby!_ For a brief flash, Nico felt a spear of jealousy go through him at the thought of Percy loving their son more than him, but that left him instantly. Percy loved him.

He had to.

He _had_ to.

 _But what if he doesn't?_ Nico stared at the man holding him. _What if he's only pretending? Treating me the way he thinks I want him to treat me? He said earlier that he didn't love me. He said that he thought this was like an arranged marriage._ Nico scowled and looked away from his husband.

He shook his head slowly, deep in thought. He wanted Percy's love all to himself, but that didn't mean that he couldn't share a _little_ of Percy's attention with his son, if only a little. Nico smiled slightly and nodded.

He would limit their son's time with Percy, after all, Percy had to work a lot, traveling for films and being gone random hours of the day and night. Nico frowned even more. _Playing opposite of gorgeous women. Women who_ are _Percy's preferred sex…_ Nico shook his head sharply. He wasn't going to turn into a nagging old shrew.

"Percy…"

"Hmm?" Percy opened his eyes slowly. "Yes Nico?"

"What are we going to name him?"

"Not after a Greek hero."

Nico snorted. "Of course not."

Percy sighed and released Nico in order to sit up. He yawned, covering his mouth. Shaking his head, he stretched. "How about…Philip?"

Nico wrinkled his nose at that. Percy gave him a look.

"David?"

"Overused."

"Samuel?"

"Sure, name a Greek legacy a Bible name."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, what do you think?"

"Jack?"

"Ugh. There was a bully in one of my schools with that name."

"Richard?"

"Uh uh."

Nico sighed. "Carter?"

Percy gave him an undecipherable look. " _No._ "

Nico blinked in surprise at the vehemence but gave no comment. He was getting extreme ' _don't ask!'_ vibes from Percy.

"Um…James?"

Percy paused. "James…that'll work."

Nico smiled. "James…middle name?"

"Achilles."

Nico blinked but nodded. "Okay. James Achilles Jackson."

Percy frowned. "Jackson? Not Jackson-di'Angelo?"

Nico shook his head. "Changed my name after my marriage. I am now Mr. Nico di'Angelo-Jackson. Our son will have your name."

Percy smiled in bemusement. "Okay."

A knock sounded on the door. Nico frowned and slipped on a robe. "No one knows where we live…"

Percy groaned. "Obviously it must be a god!"

Nico sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Terrific."

Apollo hopped inside with Hermes in tow. "Okay, so, we wrote down all the names that each of the gods thought you child should be called. Be careful which one's you laugh at, or your kid may get cursed by those pissed off gods. Have a good day!" He grinned and then vanished.

Percy stared at Nico. Nico unfolded the list and it un-scrolled and fell down to his feet. Percy looked at it. The list was taller than Nico was!

Nico groaned. "Fucking marvelous."

Percy completely agreed.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~one month later~

Percy smiled, anxiety clearly showing in his eyes. Apollo smiled at him in distraction.

"He's going to be alright, Percy." Apollo squeezed the young actor's wrist and hurried to the medical room.

Percy sat down next to Athena. "Is it horrible for me to wish…to wish…" Percy rested his head in his hands. Athena slipped a hand onto Percy's arm.

"It's not wrong for a prisoner to wish for freedom."

Percy sighed. "He hasn't treated me wrong. He hasn't made any unreasonable demands."

"But does he give you a choice in important decisions? Or does he _allow_ you to do the things that you want to do?"

Percy frowned in thought. "He allows me…"

Athena nodded. She sighed. "It is not wrong to crave freedom." She gave him a hard look. "It is only wrong if you react incorrectly to that desire."

Percy stared at his hands. "What do I do?"

She sighed. "Take one day at a time, and do not lose sight of reality."

He nodded slowly, his hands clenching and realizing. "I'm scared about the child. I'm scared what Nico might do." He stared at Athena. His green eyes were wide. "I'm uncertain. I'm uneasy."

She took both his hands. "I will help you, Percy. Just call my name."

"Athena." He smiled. Slowly, he raised her hand to his lips. "Thank you, my lady." Her lips parted in surprise, but no sound came from them.

Apollo opened the doors. Percy jumped up and rushed to follow the god of medicine. He walked into the room. Hera smiled and handed Percy a newly birthed, recently cleaned baby boy. Percy took the tiny human being, glancing at a sleeping Nico. He smiled at his son.

"My little boy." Truthfully, no one would have been able to tell what Nico was related to the child. The baby had olive skin, black hair, true, but so did Percy, and, as Apollo had told him, the baby had green eyes. Percy smiled and cooed at the sleeping infant.

"Percy?"

Percy looked down to see an exhausted Nico. "Hey honey."

Nico nuzzled up to Percy as the son of Poseidon slipped into the hospital bed, cradling the child.

"Let's adopt next time, hmm?"

Percy chuckled. "Of course dear." Nico smiled at the pet name. He gave Percy a sleepy kiss and fell asleep.

Percy stayed awake and looked at his son. His son. "My beautiful son." He chuckled as the baby wrinkled his nose. Percy leaned over and kissed that nose. "My son."

Athena entered the room quietly. Her lips smiled, but her heart clenched for the young man. Percy smile up at her, his eyes so wide and innocent, yet he had seen more evil, more horror than anyone else on the planet.

"Percy…"

He offered the baby boy up to her. "Want to hold him?"

Athena's heart clenched again. "Yes…" She took the baby. A warm light came to her eyes. "I can almost imagine this to be my grandson."

Percy nodded. "His skin and hair is like Nico's. His eyes are also like Nico's."

Athena snorted. "Shape, yes, but the color of those eyes is all you."

Percy chuckled. He looked at his husband fondly. "I was wrong. I can't wish it. Nico is safe. Safe and whole."

"Percy, have you researched about Omegas and Alphas?"

"Yeah. Alphas will have a strong, almost obsessive, desire to keep their mates safe." His voice was suddenly toneless.

Athena sighed. "Percy, my offer still stands. Call on me when you cannot stand it any longer."

"I can't leave my husband."

"You say that now."

Percy looked at Nico's sleeping form. "And what of Hades?"

"Boasting that he has the best grandson. He's absolutely intolerable right now. So is Poseidon, but at least Old Barnacle Beard is more subdued about it."

Percy snorted with laughter. "Makes sense."

Athena looked at the child and then handed him back to Percy with a sigh. "See you later, Percy." She paused when he gasped. Raising an eyebrow, she silently asked what was wrong.

"You…looked like Annabeth. You _sounded_ like her!" His voice was almost reverent.

Danger bells went off in Athena's head, but she ignored them. She smirked instead, enjoying how the son of Poseidon was giving _her_ his undivided attention. "I'm her mother, Seaweed Brain, it only makes sense that I look like her."

Percy smiled. "Seaweed Brain…" He looked down, his shoulders began to shake. _"Shit,_ I miss her somuch!" He held his son tightly against him and began to cry.

Athena moved towards him and comforted him, but she backed away quickly when she noticed two, dark eyes glaring at her. Nico, sensing his mate's distress, woke. He cooed, nuzzling at his mate. Percy's tears subsided.

"Grief comes in waves, Love. It's okay." Nico kissed Percy's neck. Percy nodded and allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed beside Nico.

Nico regarded Athena's still form. "I'm sure a goddess as powerful as you, has many things to do, my Lady Athena."

Athena stiffened. She nodded, relaxing unknowingly when she looked at Percy. He smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

Nico glared at her, and moved closer to his husband. _No!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Percy smiled at their baby son. The boy was sleeping.

"Percy…come to bed. He'll be there in the morning."

Percy nodded distractedly and slipped into the bed. Nico instantly curled up beside him.

"Honey…"

"Yeah Nico?"

"You're loyal to me, right?"

Percy frowned sharply and twisted around to look at Nico properly. "What?"

"You aren't the kind of man…" Nico's dark eyes were full of insecurity.

"The kind of man to desert his husband for a lover? The kind of man who would lie, cheat, and be adulterous?!" Percy's green eyes flashed with rage. " _Thank_ you, Nico, for your vote of confidence in my loyalty and honor!"

Nico whimpered and gently pulled Percy back, stopping him from leaving the bed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just…you don't like men…I remember you saying that. You can't blame me for feeling worried about it! Anyone would under the same circumstances!"

Percy forced himself to calm down. "Yeah…yeah…you're right." He relaxed his head against his pillow again. He wouldn't apologize though. Nico gave him small butterfly like kissed down his back, nipping lightly here and there. Percy hissed as the sensations fluttered around his groin.

Nico smiled and then started canting his hips against Percy's thigh. He moaned quietly, eagerly releasing his scent into the air. Percy stiffened and then turned again, slowly. He grabbed Nico's face with both hands and kissed the son of Hades.

Nico whimpered again at the sheer forcefulness of the kiss. He loved it. He _loved_ anything Percy gave to him. He felt like a dog searching desperately for any kind of scraps that his owner would throw his way. Nico climbed eagerly on top of Percy, his pajama pants gone with the wind.

"Just lay back, Percy. I'll take care of you. My sweet husband, my lover, my _life_. Leave _everything_ to me." Nico whispered and then started pleasing his husband.

Percy growled. "You will find, Nico, that the more you try and grab something, the faster that something will slip through your fingers." His green eyes were sharp and dangerous, staring straight into Nico's soul.

Nico shivered and then pushed that sense of foreboding aside. He wouldn't loose Percy. That simply would not happen.

Nico smirked. "You talk to much, love." He slowly slipped himself onto Percy.

His husband groaned and closed his eyes. Nico chuckled. "That's my husband. Just focus on the pleasure. Focus on the sensations. The tightness, the warmth…focus on what I'm making you _feel_."

He gasped. Nico smirked. He was in control of Percy. He was the Omega, but the Omega had the power. Percy was his husband. _His_. Athena, super models, actresses, no one, _no one_ would steal Percy away from him.

Nico hissed into Percy's ear. " _You are mine_!"

~some times later~

Percy stared at Nico's sleeping form and then slipped away from the bedroom quietly. He sent one look at his son and then sighed. Nico was increasingly protective over Percy, pulling Percy away from the child, using every excuse possible to distract his husband from their son. He walked out to the balcony and looked at the water. The moon was full that night, full and bright.

 _"Moon spinner, spin me a moon tonight…moon spinner spin it with silver light. Spinning on the sea, let the waters glow…shining on the treasure…lying far below…"_ He closed his eyes and imagined living in Atlantis.

"Percy…"

His eyes shot open, and he turned to look at the speaker. "Athena?"

She looked towards the master bedroom. "Percy…" There was an invitation in her eyes. Percy looked at her, truly looked. She was desperate.

With a sigh, he shook his head. "Temporary bliss, and what will we have afterwards? Guilt."

"No. I refuse-"

"Then _I_ will feel guilt, Athena. I don't know. I can't _see_ you."

The meaning behind that was clear. If they did go down that path, then Percy would only see an imitation of Annabeth. Athena nodded slowly and sighed.

"I have noticed you for a long time. I was happy for my daughter, pleased. In my happiness, I didn't have room for bitterness or jealousy." Her grey eyes flashed. "Now, I do."

"It's Nico's turn…" Percy turned towards the sea. "He's waited for a very long time."

"To what end? He's _enslaved_ you, Percy!" Her voice was quiet but intense. "All you need to do is call to me."

"No." He turned to her. "We will not become lovers." Suddenly, he smiled. "But we can become friends."

"How? Your _husband_ will stop it."

Percy snorted. "He'll _try_ , yes, but he won't succeed. I have a right to make friends with whomever I want."

"You think so?"

Percy turned and stared at her. "He will have nothing to complain about."

Athena stared at him closely and then nodded. "So be it." She smiled. "Friends." With that, she vanished.

Percy sighed and thought about Annabeth. His heart could only belong to her. Not Nico, not Athena…

He could have used Athena, but that would be cruel…and stupid. Percy snorted and shook his head. He turned to the kitchen and made himself some coffee. It was close to three in the morning when he heard Nico quietly walk into the living room. He was looking through the contracts and sample scripts that Jay had mailed him.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Your coffee's cold. Do you want something fresh?"

"What? Oh…yeah, thanks, dear."

Nico smiled at the pet name. "Nothing of it." He pecked Percy on the cheek and took the cup. As he made the coffee, he bit his lip. "Would it be okay, if I went with you to the studios and such? I've never seen an actual set before."

Percy laughed slightly and stood up to stretch. "Sure. When you're ready, we can go to Hollywood, and I'll give you the grand tour."

Nico smiled. "I'd like that." He turned and slipped his hands around Percy's waist and up his back slowly. "Will I be going as a friend?"

"Nope. Fiancé."

Nico smiled and kissed Percy. He loved the feel of the other man's lips against his. Percy gave a small noise and deepened the kiss without prompting. Nico felt a surge of triumph. _His!_

 **Okay, I guess it's time for a small explanation. I got a very passionate review from a Guest who took the name No-One.**

 **No-One, you are partially correct. I should have made it clear that these relationships are unhealthy and unsafe and should not be performed in real life. No, I'm not in this kind of relationship. If I were Percy I'd call the police or have Zeus zap Nico into bacon. The reason I didn't label this relationship as wrong is that I erroneously jumped to the conclusion that my readers knew that this was an unhealthy Nico trying to make Percy unhealthy. I apologize if that was incorrect.**

 **For those readers who are assuming that this is a healthy relationship. IT IS NOT A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP. NICO IS WRONG. PERCY IS A VICTIM.**

 **However, you are incorrect about one thing. This is not Stockholm Syndrome. Percy has gone through Tartarus. I don't think he'd fall for Stockholm Syndrome. That's all I'm going to say about the plot.**

 **Thank you No-One, for bringing this to my attention.**

 **Ink...**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy smiled at his son. The little boy was sleeping, as infants were prone to do. He chuckled. "Imagine it…this baby is _my_ son…" Nico smiled slowly and looked over at them.

"Should I be jealous of my own son?"

Percy snorted. "Hardly. I like you to."

Nico smirked. "Your sentiments towards me were slightly more… _passionate_ this morning, dearest."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Shush."

Nico chuckled and went back to writing. He was writing a report about a temple to Eros. It was an ironic task, all things considered. He remembered how frightened he had been when Jason had found out, how antagonistic. Nico snorted.

Percy looked up curiously.

"I was just thinking about the time of my life when I didn't want to acknowledge that I was gay."

His husband raised an eyebrow. "This about Eros?"

"Yeah, just thinking about it cause I'm doing a report on his temple."

Percy nodded slowly. "Must have been hard on you during your previous time."

Frowning slightly, Nico shook his head. "Not really. I was too young to truly understand what was going on. When a boy's at that age, many just write it off as hero worship, not infatuation."

Percy nodded slowly. "Hades looked out for you."

Nico froze and suddenly realized the truth of that statement. "He…he _put_ me…he _knew_?"

"I would bet so. He knew that you would face horrors from that time because of who you are, and he knew that Zeus wanted to kill you. He put you and your sister in the only place he could think of, the Lotus Casino."

Nico stared at the papers in front of him. "Wow…"

Percy shook his head and focused on his script. He smirked. "Well, well, well…what do you think of this one?" Nico looked up. Percy was outright grinning. "This guy wants me in his movie playing Alexander the Great."

Nico pursed his lips and then smiled. "I'd like to see that."

Percy snorted. "You just want to see me in a chiton."

Nico mentally drooled at the image. "Well…now that you mention it…" He chuckled and then stretched. "Honey…."

"No, Nico. You need to focus on your work. I need to focus on these scripts."

Nico scowled and then looked at the scripts over Percy's shoulder. He frowned as one scene caught his eye. He slowly took the script from Percy's hands. Percy sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Percy…"

"Yeah, Nico?"

"This is a kissing scene."

"Yep, it sure it." He tried to take the papers back, but Nico moved out of the way.

"You're not _honestly_ going to let our son grow up all confused, are you?"

Percy paused and then sighed. "By the time the kid is old enough to know the difference, I'll be using a different name and a having a different job. Nico, _give me the script_."

Nico fought to obey his Alpha and glared at his husband. "Then you won't let you _husband_ live confused, hmm? Or do I matter at all to you?"

"Nico, you're being ridiculous! It's not like I'll be in a private suite with the girl. I'll be surrounded by _at least_ seventy cast and crew members, filmed from _all_ the angles by huge cameras, and having to kiss the girl with _everyone_ watching." Percy snorted. "Hardly the stuff of romance, love."

Nico huffed. "Still…I don't like the idea that you'd be _kissing_ someone else!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You walked in with your eyes wide open."

"No. I walked in, but now I want you to walk out."

Percy groaned. "Nico, di'Angelo! You have _got_ to be joking!"

"It's Nico di'Angelo- _Jackson_! And _no_ I'm _not_!" His dark eyes flashed. "You're not going to kiss another person besides myself!"

"It's not like that girl will be my lover! Kissing is not _sex_ , Nico! Stop being so insecure!"

"Forgive me for being _insecure_ , but I know for a fact that my husband _hates my guts_ for allegedly _manipulating_ him into marriage!"

"Allegedly! You motherfucking bastard! You _forced_ me to marry you! You kidnapped me! You transformed my body against my will, fucking _twice_!" Percy's green eyes flashed in rage. "I was wrong! You _do_ have a reason to feel insecure! You should feel scared of losing me! You didn't win my love! You will NEVER win my love!"

Nico stared at him and then snarled. "Is that so?"

"You tried to kill my wife."

" _Former_ wife, Percy. Annabeth is dead."

Percy's eyes widened slightly and then he turned away and stalked over to the balcony, his back stiff.

Nico smirked and moved after his husband with cat-like grace. He slipped his fingers up Percy's back, under the man's shirt. "Why bury your heart with the dead, Percy? Annabeth's not here anymore. You've got no one else, honey…" He bit Percy's earlobe gently. "Why not use me?" He chuckled huskily. "I'm wet and ready for you. _Always."_

Percy hissed sharply at that. Nico started humping his husband. "These fights are useless and silly. I don't want you to stop acting, Percy. You love it. I would never stop you from acting." He chuckled. "The solution is so simple, I'm surprised we even fought over this silly topic."

"What's the solution?"

"You have a stand-in, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Have him kiss the girls. I'm sure a no-name like him, would _love_ to kiss famous actresses."

Percy blinked. It wasn't as if he enjoyed kissing strangers, and it was a good idea, especially if it meant that it would get Nico off his case.

"Fine." Nico smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. "Come on, Percy. I think it's a perfect time to have a break in our work." He guided Percy back to their bedroom and pushed his husband onto the bed.

Nico smiled at Percy. "I'm gonna make you _burn_ with pleasure."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy looked around the set. He half expected Nico to have snuck in. That obviously wasn't the case. He let out a sigh and focused on the script. He had memorized it easily enough.

"Percy," the director smiled up at him from where the man was sitting in his chair. "Okay, Percy, listen, you've just received word that your father has met another woman. The palace is full of tension. Hephaestion and your other friends try to calm you down with strategy games, but you're too full of paranoia that your mother will be forced out of being the Queen by a woman who is actually Greek. Okay? Your afraid, and you're angry that you're afraid. You're angry at your father."

Percy nodded and tried to visualize how Triton would have felt about him. Seeing the disgust and anger in his half-brother's eyes. He winced slightly and then focused even more. He nodded again and re-read the lines, submerging himself into the scene.

He glared at the man across the table from him. The general was boasting about the king finding a better woman.

"Say that to my face, you dog!" Percy snarled. His green eyes flashed. "Tell it to my face! Say what you think of my mother!"

The general gulped. "Nay! Nay! Forgive me my Prince! It was the wine that loosened my tongue. I am unwise! A fool! Do not waste your time with a fool such as I!"

Percy snarled a few words in Greek and then spoke in English. "I would not be wasting my time by cutting out your tongue and making a symbol of you to all in the palace!"

His father stood. "Enough, Alexander! Leave these halls, if you cannot be civil."

Percy glared at his father but didn't dare challenge the king. "If you wish it." He nodded and left, nearly slamming the door.

"CUT! Perfect!"

Percy came back out with a sigh. He nodded to the man and left for his cubicle. The director let him be. He had been briefed about Percy's peculiarities on set. After every scene well done, Percy needed _at least_ five minutes of separation from the rest of the crew. It was slightly time consuming, but the boy was a _brilliant_ actor. In the long term, it wasn't much to ask.

Percy sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

"Interesting performance."

He opened his eyes and saw Triton. "Hey."

"Were you thinking of anyone in particular during that scene?"

"Piss off, Triton. You're just looking for a fight."

Triton smiled. "Glad to see that Nico hasn't twisted you too much."

Percy raised an eyebrow at his brother. He and Triton had a very interesting relationship. "Oh?"

"Yeah…it would take far too long to break in a new baby brother."

Percy rolled his eyes. "You ain't gonna get rid of me that easily, brother dear."

"I know. I know." Triton heaved a mournful sigh. His eyes narrowed as he stared piercingly at Percy. "I could say the same for you about your bitch."

Percy stiffened. "Easy…" He growled the warning. Triton cursed.

"So Father was telling the truth? You really _were_ turned into an Alpha?!"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah…I guess."

"Well shit."

"I know."

"I can turn you back."

Percy snapped his head up and stared at his brother. "At what cost?"

"Nothing. You'll only have a slight fever. Nico won't even have to know."

"How long would it take?"

"The rest of your break, if we do this now."

"Do it."

Triton grinned fiercely. "Very well."

Percy closed his eyes and felt something tug inside him. He hissed slightly and then…then he felt like he could breath again. Like a collar, that had been tied too tightly around his throat, was finally loosened and he hadn't known that it was there until it was gone.

Percy gasped, his eyes opening. "What?"

"You're an un-bonded Alpha now. It's the best I can do. Apollo is the only one who could turn you back to what you were before. The most I can do is erase the bond that bastard tied you with."

Percy blinked quickly. "And he'll know?"

"Nope. He'll continue feeling the bond, but you won't feel anything. He'll keep thinking he's got you nicely tied up."

"He does."

"Huh?" Triton raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"My son."

"Shit. Forgot about the brat."

Percy rolled his eyes. "He'll inherit my powers…right?" The actor cracked a grim smile at his older brother. "After all, his grandfather will want him to visit Atlantis…maybe even to… _stay_."

Triton grinned sharply. "I _love_ how you think sometimes, _brother dear_."

Percy smirked. "Leave Nico to me, Triton. Just inform Father of the latest developments. _Don't_ let Hades know anything."

"Roger." Triton smirked and gave Percy the two-finger salute. "Until next time, idiot."

Percy just snorted and inhaled the sea breeze that was left as his brother vanished.

He was finally…

 _Finally…_

FREE!

 **Yo! I'm so sorry I forgot to update. Doing summer classes and crap. It's tedious. I have a research paper to do! AHHHH!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Ink...**


	16. Chapter 15

**This is it! The last chapter.**

 **Ink…**

Chapter 15

Nico knew something was wrong. He knew. Percy was more resilient to his scent. He could hesitate longer than he usually could. The man's eyes narrowed slowly.

 _What's different?_ He stared as his husband memorized his script. Percy was staying with Nico in Greece over the weekend.

"Honey…" Nico slipped his arms, from behind, around Percy's chest. He kissed Percy's neck. "Why don't you come to bed?"

"Soon, Nico."

"Now?"

"Not yet."

Nico pouted and then smirked. His right hand slipped into Percy's pants. Percy stiffened.

"I'd like to see you concentrate _now_ , dearest."

Percy hissed quietly. "You really are a horny bastard."

Nico chuckled. "And you _love_ it."

Percy grinned. "Sure. It's sex." Nico found himself pinned to their couch. "Even if you are a guy."

Nico huffed. "Oh really? Tell me, last night was just sex? It wasn't _love_?"

Percy blinked and tried to remember. _Oh…_ "I thought you might like it."

Nico grinned and kissed him. "I did."

"Good."

Nico's brain shut down when Percy started touching him. His voice stuttered out, and his mind went blank.

Percy looked down and grinned. "Perfect." He looked up slowly to where Hermes and Apollo were standing. "Now."

Nico didn't know what happened. He felt the pain and then screamed. Everything was black to him. Everything.

When he was able to register his surroundings, he realized that he was in his bedroom. Percy was leaning against the wall. "Well now…isn't this nice?" Percy's voice was dark.

"Percy?"

"Don't try to move, Nico. It wouldn't help you anyways. Listen to me. Triton came by last week and dissolved my bond towards you. Apollo and Hermes came earlier and eradicated the bond you held towards me. We are now completely un-bonded." He raised a hand. "And we won't be bonded again."

Nico stared at Percy. "Why?"

"Why? Why?!" Percy laughed incredulously. "Because I didn't marry you! I was _enslaved_ by you! You never _asked_ for my permission! This was never consented on my part! I was a prisoner to your love!" He stepped closer. "And every prisoner has a right to escape. This entire matter has been brought before the Council." He snorted derisively.

"Feel lucky, my father and Athena wanted you dead and damned, but Hades and Aphrodite spoke well in your defense, according to Hermes. You've been sentenced to stay under Hades' personal command. You are his general, and the Collector of Rogue Souls."

Percy stepped even closer towards the bed. "Our son is coming back with me. Hades is no place for him to be raised. However," Percy raised his hand in response to the argument. "I know that he is your son too. I can't simply take his mother away. So…you are able to visit him every day whenever you wish. I will not be present during those times. My father, however, will be. You will spend time with our son, if you wish it, but you will never see me again."

Nico stared at Percy. "Okay."

"What?"

Nico smiled. "I said, okay."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"Isn't that what you wanted me to say?"

Percy blinked. "I honestly thought you'd put up a fight."

Nico chuckled. "I've enjoyed my time with you. I really have." He shrugged. "But I honestly knew it wouldn't last." He stared at Percy. "When do I start my new duties?"

"Now. Hades is just outside. I've finished packing, and I'm taking our child with me."

"Seems fair. I don't want my baby to experience the Underworld." Nico looked at Percy curiously. "What about Athena?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you going to marry her?"

Percy blinked and then sighed. "No."

"Good."

"What?"

Nico smiled. "It's either Annabeth or Me. That's it. No others in your heart. Isn't that right?"

Percy stared at Nico and then jolted as he realized the truth. He honestly… _did_ care about Nico. He felt… _sad_. "Yeah…I guess you're right." No others had a chance.

Nico started laughing. "It will always be us, Percy. No others. No others." He smiled at his husband. "Your ex-wife and now your current husband. I noticed you're not divorcing me, just separating. I'm fine with that." Nico smiled hauntingly at Percy. "I'm _completely_ fine with that."

Percy shivered. "What are you up to?"

"I'm _up_ to five feet ten."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Not like you can do much from the Underworld." He walked out of the room, hesitating only a moment and then coming back. He kissed Nico softly. "I'm sorry, Nico. I really am. It didn't have to be this way."

"I know you are, Percy." Nico smiled sweetly at his husband. "But at least you have your son to remember me by."

Percy stared at the other man. "…yeah…" He left the room. Nico used the shadows and sliced through his bonds. Hades entered, tutting.

"You simply can't tie that boy down."

"I already did, Father." Nico smiled smugly at his father. "It was you who thought up my role as Collector of Rogue Souls, wasn't it?"

Hades smirked. "I hoped you'd noticed it."

"Oh…I _did._ " Nico smiled and winked. "The gods helped Percy escape this time, but _next_ time…" Nico chuckled. "Next time, they won't be able to evade the laws that will bind Percy to _me._ "

Hades smiled at his son. He really was turning out to be a fine son of Hades. "Yes…after all, they really should have realized that all those who eat the fruit of immortality…"

Nico grinned. "Become Rogue Souls."

 ** _PLEASE READ!_**

 ** _Aaaaannnd_** **….the cycle continues. I honestly don't know. I'm hesitant on writing another one…**

 **Anyways, I hope you've all enjoyed this story. If you think I should write another, then simply say so in your review. I have to admit though, I am tempted to write a third and final one, making this a trilogy. But, I don't really know if I** ** _should_** **…is it even worth it? Do you guys even like this anymore?**

 **Thank you all (for those who did) for giving me such wonderful reviews. I hope that this story didn't disappoint** ** _too_** **many of you. There were many reviewers who were wonderful and encouraging. I wish there were more people like you guys in the world. Thank you so much!** ** _So much_** **.**

 ** _Short Explanation of Story_**

 **When a person eats the fruit of immortality, they cannot die of old age. If a person eats the fruit without approval of the gods, which is what Nico and Percy did, then they are labeled Rogue, because their immortality was not given by the gods but stolen.**

 **Since Nico is being given a title by the gods, that means they are accepting his immortality and giving him a godly duty. He is no longer under the title Rogue. However, Percy still is, since he had yet to be given a title and duty by the gods.**

 **Hope that clears some things up.**

 **InkstainedHands1177**


End file.
